elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nirnroot (Skyrim)
Locations Nirnroot can be found throughout Skyrim, usually along lake and river banks. The plant makes a sound somewhat akin to chimes and emits a white glow. The glow is faint in daylight, but very bright—even from a distance—after dark. Crimson Nirnroot, a cousin to Nirnroot, also grows abundantly in Skyrim's Blackreach. A variety of giant nirnroot can be found on Giant Nirnroot Island, in the . Merchants *Babette at the Falkreath Sanctuary sells one Nirnroot, which replenishes every two days. *Angeline Morrard of Angeline's Aromatics in Solitude sells two Nirnroot. **She displays a third Nirnroot in her shop, but it can only be acquired by Stealing it. *Avrusa Sarethi of Sarethi Farm will buy all the Nirnroot in your inventory if the option is selected in chat. **She has a garden consisting of 8 Nirnroot on the farm. She will also give a quest to find ingredients to help her cultivate more Nirnroot. Natural growths *Three directly southwest of Half-Moon Mill, upstream from Evergreen Grove (which has another Nirnroot), half-way to Hunter's Rest. An Alchemy Skill Book can also be found nearby. *Five north of Dawnstar. Hit the beaches to the north and there are at least five of them among the islands close by and on the Horker beach to the west. *Nine on Sarethi Farm *One or two down the mountain from Sky Haven Temple, around the river under Karthspire Camp *30+ Nirnroot Plants can be found along Skyrim's northwestern shoreline. A one-day walk along the coast can also result in 70+ Grass Pods, at least 20 pieces of Clam Meat, and plenty of Canis Root. *At least 44 Crimson Nirnroot in Blackreach *Two at the Sleeping Tree Camp. *One just to the west of Goldenglow Estate. *Found often under bridges and in niches across Skyrim. *At least one near the Apprentice Stone. *One between Pinewatch and Lakeview Manor. On display *Two Nirnroot can be found in Sinderion's Field Laboratory at Blackreach. *One Nirnroot can be found in Angeline's Aromatics. *One Nirnroot can be found in the Arch-Mage's Quarters at the College of Winterhold. *One Nirnroot can be found in the Hall of Countenance at the College of Winterhold. Regrowing patches Unlike Nirnroot in Cyrodiil, it does eventually grow back once harvested, despite in-game claims that it does not. Also unlike Nirnroot in Cyrodiil, this ingredient can also be bought from Alchemy Merchants and sometimes looted from enemies that are mages or Falmer. Quests *Ingun Black-Briar, an apprentice alchemist, asks the Dragonborn to obtain 20 Nirnroot to help replenish the diminishing supply of her mentor and teacher. She also asks for 20 Deathbell and 20 Nightshade. Cultural uses The Gourmet's recipe for Potage le Magnifique in his book, Uncommon Taste does not call for a Nirnoot, but if the Dragonborn impersonates the cook at Castle Dour, during the Dark Brotherhood questline, a Nirnroot can be added to the casserole as a secret ingredient. Gianna, the Castle's chief cook comments that nirnroot is a common spice in stews and other dishes in Skyrim. Lore Herbalist Chivius Regelliam believed a solar event known as Sun's Death severely depleted the presence of Nirnoot in Tamriel, when once the herb was abundant. Although largely unstudied, the Nirnoot glows a bluish-white and can be found underground, surviving entirely without sunlight.Nirnroot Missive "Nirnroot" is a root of Nirn, the planet the Elder Scrolls is set on. Potions Damage Health * Crimson Nirnroot * * Deathbell * Ectoplasm * Emperor Parasol Moss * Falmer Ear * Human Flesh * Human Heart * Imp Stool * Jarrin Root * * Nightshade * Poison Bloom * Red Mountain Flower * River Betty * Skeever Tail * Small Antlers * Troll Fat * Void Salts * Damage Stamina * Ancestor Moth Wing * Ash Creep Cluster * * Berit's Ashes * Blisterwort * Blue Butterfly Wing * Bone Meal * Canis Root * Chaurus Hunter Antennae * Crimson Nirnroot * * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Giant's Toe * Jarrin Root * * Rock Warbler Egg * Spider Egg Invisibility * Ash Creep Cluster * * Chaurus Eggs * Crimson Nirnroot * * Ice Wraith Teeth * Luna Moth Wing * Vampire Dust Resist Magic * Bleeding Crown * Chicken's Egg * Crimson Nirnroot * * Felsaad Tern Feathers * Gleamblossom * Hagraven Claw * Hawk's Egg * Lavender * Tundra Cotton * Void Salts * * Wisp Wrappings * multiple effects Trivia *Nirnroot cannot be planted in a Garden. (Hearthfire) *A good way to find the effects of Nirnroot is to combine it with Crimson Nirnroot in a Potion as they both have the same effects but are considered different ingredients, making a potion with all four ingredient effects. *When close to a Nirnroot a glow can be seen and a twinkling noise heard. Bugs * Even after harvesting, there is a faint glow where the Nirnroot plant used to be. This can mislead the player into thinking it has regrown. * If not harvested immediately, after some -hundred- of hours of gameplay, the glow around the Nirnroot can increase in brightness reaching a very intense white that does not clear even if the Nirnroot is harvested. * Solution: Erase all the layers of the white light, one by one, with the console command "MarkForDelete" and selecting each layer with the cursor. Caution is advised because it is easy to delete important textures using this method. *Mixing Nirnroot with Crimson Nirnroot creates a random potion or poison because the plants have exactly the same effects. References ru:Корень Нирна (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Alchemy